


Whispers

by greedlings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: When Hunk and Lance whisper throughout (and ignore) Keiths pick for movie night, Keith gets a bit frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> week one of 'an au a week' and i'm already behind. i literally wrote this in two hours and i didn't pre-read or anything so it's probably really bad. i also haven't written in like 21734982361 years so i'm really rusty.
> 
> also i should say that keith and hunk are sitting in the spots on the loveseat and lance is laying on top of them with his head on hunks lap and his legs over keith. i should also say that i was referencing no movie in particular when i described it, i just wanted it to be really cheesy
> 
> edit: all i did was fix spelling mistakes, thank you for the support!

Keith rolled his eyes: at this point, he was surprised they hadn’t rolled right out of his head. Despite how cheesy and outright predictable the movie his boyfriends had picked was, both of them were in tears beside Keith. When the obligatory comparison to stars showed up, Keith rested his arm on Lance's legs, which were across his lap.

“Do you _really_ want t-”

Hunk and Lance turned to Keith shushed in unison before returning their attention to the television. Keith raised his hands in front of him as if surrendering. As he placed his arms back on Lance's legs, he sighed. All he had to do was power through this one movie.

By the time the movie was over. Almost every cliche known to man had been used; the family dog had died, the guy had left, and now the girl was walking sadly through the forest with the token sad hit song playing in the background. Admittedly, Keith teared up when the dog died. Lance, however, had been grossly sobbing through the whole movie. Keith grabbed a box of tissues from the table beside him and offered them to Lance.

“Thanks, b-babe,” Lance said between sobs.

“Well,” Hunk said, then hiccuped, “It’s your turn.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Keith whispered. As he was getting up, he stopped, “Do you guys need anything? You were crying a lot, maybe you want a drink?”  
Hunk and Lance made eye contact, then turned to Keith and, in unison, said _yes_.

When Keith came back with three glasses of water, Hunk smiled at him, “Y’know Keith, that was really sweet of you.”

Keith felt heat rush to his cheeks, “N-no, I just didn’t want you guys to get dehydrated,” he said, quickly giving a glass to each of his boyfriends. As he placed his glass down, he added, “All that crying and all.”

“Still,” Lance said quietly as Keith walked up to the television, “that was sweet.”

“ _And_ you sat through that movie that both of us knew you wouldn’t like for us,” Hunk said.

Keith felt his face go even hotter, but he just shrugged. He took his time replacing the movie, giving his face enough time to cool off. When he turned back, Lance's mouth was pressed against Hunks ear, whispering quiet enough that Keith couldn’t hear anything but the buzz of the DVD player.

The whispering continued through Keith's movie. Whenever he would point out things, or tell them that the part coming was one of the best parts of the movie, they'd simply make a noise of acknowledgment and continue whispering. Slowly, Keith got frustrated with it.

He finally blew up when they completely _ignored_ the climax.

“ _Why_ are you guys whispering so much? You’ve missed the entire movie!”

Both Lance and Hunk turned towards Keith. “What? No…” Hunk trailed off.

“Oh really? What just happened?”

Hunk directed his attention to the floor. This time, Lance spoke up, “Uh, isn’t it obvious? The good guy saved the day and got the girl.”

Keith took a deep breath, “No, he didn’t. What is so _important_ that you haven’t watched a minute of the movie?”

Lance crossed his arms, huffing, “We were _actually_ talking about how good of a boyfriend you were and how much we love you, but now you’re being mean.” Hunk nodded in agreement, raising his eyes from the floor to meet Keith’s.

Keith couldn’t stop the rush of heat to his cheeks. Within seconds, he was sure he was tomato red. Quickly, Keith grabbed a pillow from the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, attempting to cover his blush.

It didn’t work.

“Hunk, oh my god, he blushed!” Lance exclaimed, bouncing on Hunks lap, “this is the first time we’ve been able to do it!”

Hunk laughed, then turned to Keith, “He’s been trying to get you to blush like that since we started dating.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Hunk laughed again, “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be that cute when you blushed.”

Keith frowned, but he felt his cheeks stove up even more. The others laughed, then Lance shifted on Hunks lap. He grabbed Keith's head between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

When he pulled away, Lance smiled, “You’re cute when you’re mad like that.” And with that, Lance placed his head on Keith's lap.

“You’re right though. We should have watched the movie,” Hunk said, “Do you want to rewind it? We’ll actually watch it this time.”

“Yeah!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith couldn’t have wished for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
